poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
James' little assistant
James' little assistant is the 9th episode of season 4 of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Summery Zephie isn't busy for the day and then over hears James has a lot of jobs to do, she offers to help but James teases her. She then decides to help him anyway but only ends up mixing up some of the jobs and later gets in trouble with some troublesome trucks. Plot Not so busy day One morning, Zephie is waiting to receive a job for the day, but there aren't any jobs for her. However, as she passes through the station platform, she overhears James receiving his jobs, "To take some milk to the ice cream factory, take some eggs to the bakery, take some grain to the flour mill, take sugar to the chocolate factory, and last take a long train of stones." Zephie offers to help, but James laughs and tells her she's too small to take such big loads. He then leaves to go get more coal before getting his first load. Zephie's idea/James sets off Zephie then decides to help James by getting some of his jobs done for him, so he won't have to work as hard. And she goes to the dairy. But at the same time, James has filled his tender to the brim and he sets off to pickup the eggs. Zephie then arrives at the dairy and couples onto the milktrucks. First mixup Soon, Zephie is pulling the milktrucks at a steady pace but she takes to the bakery instead of the ice cream factory. But she leaves the trucks in a siding and heads to pick up the eggs and sets off. 2 more mixups Then later, Zephie picks up the eggs, but then James heads to the dairy and is surprised to see the milk isn't there. So he heads to pick up another load. Zephie then arrives at the chocolate factory and drops off the eggs there. She then goes to pick up the sugar next. At the same time, James picks up the grain. After Zephie gets the sugar, she takes it to the ice cream factory by mistake. James finds the mixups/Zephie at the quarry Later, James was coming down the line. But when he passed the chocolate factory, he was shocked to find the eggs there! He then couples on onto the trucks and goes to deliver them to the bakery. But when he arrives, he's shocked to find the missing milktrucks there! He then takes the milktrucks to their right destination but when he gets to the ice cream factory, there are the sugar cars! Confused, James drops off the milk and takes the sugar away. At the same time, Zephie arrives at the quarry. Mavis is surprised to see her. Zephie explains that she is helping James and then asks where the stone trucks are. Mavis directs her to the train which consists of 18 trucks. Zephie then decides to take 9 of them and took off. James then drops off the sugar cars and heads for the quarry himself. Zephie is soon moving down the line at a steady pace, but the trucks have other plans. Runaway Zephie Then Zephie starts climbing a steep hill, but when she gets over the top, the trucks bump into her and make her start to increase speed. And soon she is speeding out of control, she tries to slow down, but her brakes won't hold. Meanwhile, James arrives at the quarry. Mavis then shares about Zephie helping him, in which James realizes it was Zephie who delivered the other goods. But then Mavis adds that she took 9 trucks, so James couples on his own trucks and races out off. Meanwhile, Zephie is still speeding out of control as smoke is bellowing from her wheels (her brakes are starting to melt from so much fiction and heat) As she races pass a signal box, she's smoking even harder and then he brakes start to turn red hot thus making any attempts of slowing down impossible. She then race through a station, and is noticed by Percy (who was resting in a siding). Human Pinkie and Minka then come out to see what's going on, and see Zephie! they hop in Percy and the tank engine gives chase to the runaway trolley. Percy pulls along side, but when Zephie tells him her brakes won't hold, a piece of metal falls off! (a fragment of one of her brakes) Percy then slows down and then races on Zephie's line. Minka then hangs from Percy's buffer beam and tries to grab the rear truck's coupling so she can couple Percy on. But then suddenly, she's heading towards a brake van! (which is on a small freight train that's stopped). Then crashes! Percy comes to a stop, and when the dust clears, the brake van is destroyed and Zephie is now on the truck that was in front of the brake van as the smoke from her brakes slowly dies down. James arrives/Aephie comes back Then shortly after, James pulls up, and there was Sir Topham Hatt. And he spoke sternly to Zephie for causing the mixups, confusion, and delay. However, James admits he teased her earlier, Sir Topham is glad that he was honest for his teasing and tells him to get the breakdown train. Soon Zephie returned a few days later and apologizes to James, and soon she's working her daily passenger runs again. Trivia * Scenes * * * *Runaway Zephie * Soundtrack # Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories